Uneasy Alliances
by EmeraldOverlord
Summary: Project Zero Mortals is now in session. Nothing can go wrong. Just be careful of the person you trust, sometimes the people you use for your own gain might bite back. Even if that is yourself.


**Don't own it. Now lets go cause here we go!**

* * *

Ah...it was an amazing day outside. Or rather a terrible one for most. Fire was everywhere, lives were going out left and right. Everyone was dying. This was what remained of Universe 7. Flames and smoke burned everywhere. Not a peep from the destroyed buildings. All the screams died down as the buildings coming down. Poor souls crushed to death or blasted away. A small mercy compared to living in these awful conditions.

All because of one delusional saiyan. The one most called a hero was now a villain causing chaos and destruction. Humanity was scarce and those who were alive struggled to survive. At the moment, the villain of the story, watched his vision of justice being enacted. Said saiyan stood over one of the destroyed buildings triumphantly. His gaze turned to the destroyed remains of the metropolis as a grin crept on his face. Soon justice would be enacted throughout all the timelines, and this time, no one would stand in his way.

Trunks. That was the only person in this timeline who actually stood a chance against him. By chance, he meant wouldn't die immediately just by a ki blast. He had to admit, the man was stubborn and rather skilled, but was too weak to pose much threat to him. Just like all mortals that had come before him, all fell against the power of a god.

He already did this to one timeline, now he just needed to get rid of the blue haired nuisance. Trunks wasn't that strong, but he was fast and knew when to take a run for it. It was the only reason the pest was still alive at this point. The stupid mortal managed to escape, but that didn't matter. His goal was almost complete, but something was missing.

Ah yes, that what it was. He needed. A shield. A living one would suffice for his plan. That way, the zero mortal plan would go a lot faster and he'd be able to speed up the plan. The other timelines wouldn't conquer itself would they?

However, where could get the shield? No mortal was getting such a position, however he needed someone to use to his advantage. The plan he had in mind couldn't be laid to waste because he didn't have anyone at his side. Two heads are better than one.

Narrowing his onyx eyes, his gaze turned toward the time ring on his finger. Almost as if it was magic, his memory finally clicked. Now he knew who could help. His memory was a bit foggy due to the saiyan dna, but that was a minor drawbacks. He had an idea, the perfect shield would make his life easier.

There was a large maniacal grin on his face. Time to pay Universe 10 a visit. He had been saving his former mentor a visit. More out of a small tiny grain of respect for him, wanting to give his mentor the liberty of losing his life last against his blade. Should be an honor, his former mentor should be glad that he delayed killing him. However, the time has come to get rid of the trash.

"Alright Gowasu, let's see how Universe 10 is doing. I'll be happy to finally see you again." The grin on Black's face didn't leave his face, as within a blinding flash of light the delusional psychopath vanished from the destroyed timeline.

In the distance, a raven haired woman watched this from afar, bewildered how the enemy just vanished from thin air."This isn't good. Black isn't here anymore, but I doubt he's going to be staying there for long." In the very least, it meant a few more minutes of survival. This wasn't surprising, but now she just had to find Trunks. Hopefully he wasn't too injured. It was better than Black being in their world.

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the realm of the kais of Universe 10. In the middle of of the peaceful realm was a giant temple that took up a large portion of the land. Inside a hidden part of the temple, an lime kai with ivory hair stood in the ancient room. Inside the room was a bunch of cabinets with gold frames.

Soon enough, this would be his. Being an apprentice for thousands of years, this would be it. He would be a Supreme Kai in enough time. Over the years, he had improved his fighting skills and managed to advance himself to higher levels. His mentor was always understanding, maybe a bit too understanding considering he still had a dislike of mortals.

Mortals. Those beings he had no good will toward. But thanks to being around Gowasu for thousands of years, his attitude kind naturally rubbed off on him. He didn't want to admit it, but he cared for the guy like a father, and was always there for him. Thanks to him, his dislike of mortals had decreased to a reasonably if not healthy level.

All was going well. His time to rise to his Supreme Kai position was on the horizon, a job most kai's would dream of. He remembered the look on his face when Gowasu first appointed him to the job. To say the least, he was flabbergasted by this choosing. He expected Gowasu to choose anyone other than him, but fate just decided to look his way for once.

Ever since, he was an apprentice, no longer a lower ranked kai in Universe 10. Zamasu smiled looking over the cabinets. After all, he has bigger things to worry about, Gowasu is going to be needing his tea sooner or later. Might as well get to it.

Speaking of Gowasu."Zamasu, could you please go get me some tea?" His mentor's voice could be heard from an entire mile away, no surprise there.

The apprentice blinked before smiling.."Coming Gowasu, I'll be over there soon." He was beyond used to this routine. He served Gowasu tea for over thousands of years, so it was time for some tea.

Wasting no time, Zamasu quickly grabbed the tea cart and a teapot and teacups. He brought some food along just to be considerate towards his mentor. He had done so much for him, that he felt it would be a bit disappointing just to serve him the regular.

Within a few minutes, the door creaked open with the young apprentice, tea cart in hand with a optimistic smile on his face. He traveled inside the main room during Universe 10, the largest part of the temple. The oak table and traditional chairs stood in the middle.

Zamasu looked up to see his mentor sitting at the table patiently. He calmly approached his teacher and closed his eyes and looked away from his superior."Greetings Gowasu, I've brought you some tea and some snacks."

He poured some tea in two separate cups and gave Gowasu some some deserts. He set them down on the table for his teacher. Gowasu blinked before looking up to his student with a sense of pride inside."Aw, that's so sweet of you Zamasu. I see I made the right choice in choosing you."

The younger kai blushed and lowered his ears."Um...Thank you,G-Gowasu. You're too kind."

"No need to thank me, Zamasu. You worked hard for these things, and it's the reason I took you under my wing. I could see your potential and what you could offer Universe 10. It's why I wanted to talk to you. Come on, sit down."

"Huh? I don't understand. Talk to me about what?"

Gowasu sighed."Well Zamasu, soon enough this realm will be yours. You'll be able to create life and pursue balance across the universe."

"Of course, it's necessary for the universe to prosper. The only for us to improve is enact justice upon the the planets in order to protect what is left."

"Well I'm glad to hear this. Because I'm proud to have you as my student and I believe you should know this."

The kai flinched."Uh...what? Gowasu, what are you talking about?"

"Zamasu, in due time, you'll be the supreme kai. I want you to go out there and represent our universe and protect the innocent."

The younger apprentice sighed."Ok. I guess so."

What? He said he didn't utterly hate them, that didn't mean he liked them.

Gowasu sighed."Zamasu, I know you are capable of doing this job. I know what you can do, you just need to treat all life equal regardless of the species. Because you never know how important these mortals can be."

"I see...but don't you think this is bit soon?"

Sure, he liked the idea of being in charge of the universe, but knowing what had to happen in order for Gowasu to pass the position to him wasn't exactly thrilling.

Either Gowasu had to willingly pass the position to him, or alternatively die naturally. Neither sounded good seeing as he felt a bit uneasy about this. He was excited about having the position, but it was rather nervous getting a bigger position that gave you a lot more control. You could mess up and make things worse.

"It's not too soon. I know my time will come sooner or later, regardless of my wishes. I just want you to know that I believe you will do good for our universe. Just remember what I taught you, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Wait, it's not now right? You're not going to die right are you?" Zamasu asked, almost frantically as his voice picked up the pace.

Gowasu chuckled at his student's concern."Not now Zamasu, but the time is coming soon. I can feel it." He still saw the distress visibly in his pupil and calmly lifted Zamasu's chin."Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine without me. Just keep what's best in mind for the universe."

"I'll keep it in mind." He said lowly, the job of being the supreme kai was starting to have it's negatives, but it didn't seem Gowasu minded or at least accepted what was bound to happen in contrast to his student.

"Come on, Zamasu. Cheer up, you'll be in the position that you wanted for so long. I promise that you'll do fine once you get the hang of it."

"You sure?"

"I chose you for a reason, you have the potential, you just have to get there. I'm sure you'll do find for our universe."

"When the time comes, I'll do my best." He said while still nervous. This was a big position and he wasn't quite sure about this. Still has to try though. For justice of all creatures, even those mortals…

Zamasu sighed with these thoughts in mind as he began to drink his tea. Gowasu followed suite It was rather peaceful as both mentor and teacher enjoyed the peace and quiet. Things were going well as they enjoyed the food and tea, laughing and talking as things were going along.

All was well until out of the corner of Zamasu's eye, he noticed the sky getting darker all the sudden. Immediately rising to his feet, he got on guard. He noticed a rising power level and narrowed his eyes. He stood up straight, eyes locked on the entrance to their temple."Gowasu, someone's here."

The elder kai felt fear surge through him. "What? How?"

The apprentice snarled unable to answer this question."No idea, this realm shouldn't be accessible to mortals. Someone must be an exception and I don't think they're friendly." He felt a firm tug on his hand and saw Gowasu tugging on his sleeve.

"Zamasu, wait. It could be dangerous."

He paused before shoving him aside."Gowasu, I'll be fine. Let me just check and see what the problem is. If something is wrong, just call out to me."

His teacher sighed,seeing there was no way of convincing Zamasu out of this."Alright. Just be safe."

He nodded before rushing out of the temple and examined his surroundings. For some reason, the clouds turned grey and everything was dark. Frustration built when there was no sign of anyone. The power level disappeared the moment he went outside.

He took to the air to get better ground, searching for a power level with no luck. It felt like a few minutes and he came up with nothing. There was no way he was hallucinating, someone must've been hiding their power level.

"Come out and show yourself! Where are you?"

No answer came.

Either he was going crazy or something had gone wrong. After a moment of silence, he was tempted to give up, when the sound of an ear piercing scream sent a chill down his spine."ZAMASU!"

He froze before feeling the realization of horror come back. He just left his mentor with potentially dangerous killer with no one to protect him. With this truth coming to light, his immediate instinct was to teleport his way back to the temple.

Within a flash he transported himself to the front of the temple. The kai rushed to the door. What he saw caused him to freeze."Gowasu! What is the …." He fell silent as he took the scene in front of him in mind. His mind went blank as he took his surroundings in.

He saw his mentor slumped over, blood on his chest with a large slash on his chest. Gowasu's eyes were lifeless, the eyes once filled with fatherly love and care were dead as stone.

Standing over the slumped over body was a raven haired saiyan with a malicious smile on his face. His eyes scanned his other self, taking interest in what was to be his new shield. Finally someone who would be useful. Now he just had to smooth talk his way in.

The apprentice stood in absolute silence, before rushing over to his fallen teacher with denial and fear in his voice."Gowasu, get up! Come on, you can't die now! This wasn't supposed to happen so soon. Don't die on me!" His efforts were in vain, seeing as his mentor still laid there without making a sound. He tried to use his healing powers, but nothing worked, his teacher was long gone. Not even his most advanced attempt of healing could do anything.

"Damn it...you can't be dead. You can't…Come on, you can't leave me. Not now!" He desperate shook his body, hoping for a reaction, but alas found none.

Damn it, he should've never left him. His hope to bring him back collapsed when his body turned into dust. His eyes shrunk as the only thing that remained of his teacher was dust that evaporated into the air. Zamasu felt like half of his heart just shattered into pieces. His mentor was gone, and his murderer was now focusing his attention on him...

Black sighed at the display, this was getting pathetic."Zamasu, stop worrying about him. He's no longer alive, your efforts to heal him are pointless." Zamasu remained silent, rage slowly coming over him.

This unholy excuse of a mortal killed his teacher...he was going to pay. His eye twitched violently as seething rage blinded his mind."Y-You son of a bitch. I'm going to slaughter you!"

Black rolled his eyes."Now now, Zamasu. Calm down, you are not thinking straight. Now if you let me explain-"

The enraged apprentice didn't give him the time of day."Explain? You killed my mentor and you want me to let you explain!? Just who the hell do you think you are!?"

Black sighed, this was going to be a while."Relax. It's really see, I'm you from another timeline."

The blank state on Zamasu's face said it all. "What." He asked angrily.

"You heard me, I'm you from another timeline. I've obtained this body for my personal gain. However, I need your help."

"Am I seriously supposed to believe that? This sounds asinine. Besides, why would I help a murderer like you?"

"Asinine or not. It's the truth. I'm you after coming to the realization that mortals are pests that must be eliminated. I expected you to already have carried out a plan, but I guess I was expecting too much considering how...attached you were to the old man. Killing him must've passed away from your mind."

This took Zamasu off guard, rage still burning in his eyes."Are you insane? I would've never killed him, you've lost your mind haven't you? Killing all the mortals? Have you gone mad?"

Black stared at him. This wasn't the reaction he was anticipating. He expected Zamasu to act defensive for a moment, he didn't expect him to be this different."No? I'm simply achieving justice throughout the multiverse."

"And you need my help because?" Fighting back would be pointless, there was no could sense that power level a mile away. Fleeing or fighting was death.

"Because, I have use for you." Black attempted to get closer, but when he got within five feet away of Zamasu, the kai took this as a threat and without warning summoned a rapier. Even if he was weaker, he wasn't going to let this bastard touch him.

"Stay away from me, murderer! Do not come any closer!" Zamasu was desperately trying not to let the fear get to him. Though his rage must've hid the fear in his voice because he was burning with hatred at this point. How dare this monster want his help after all of the things he's done!

"Zamasu, be a good student and lower the weapon."

The apprentice snarled."I'm not taking orders from the likes of you, I have no obligation to listen to you. I'm not your slave."

The false saiyan chuckled at the defiance."And what are you going to do? Call out for help? No one will come to your aid."

Zamasu felt fear course through his veins."How would you know?"

"I've killed all the Supreme Kais. No GoD exists at the moment. Who are you going to run to? No one knows what's happened and you are too weak to stand a chance against me. What do you hope to accomplish? You're weak and alone."

The apprentice cursed his luck. He was the only one alive with this mortal and he had no where to run. No where to hide. Where could he go? He couldn't use kai kai, this monster would follow him. He was trapped with this monster and there was no way out of this place.

Zamasu grumbled, but he knew he was right. What could he do? His other self was stronger, and he had a feeling that Black wasn't lying. All Supreme Kais were gone and no one could help him. The only person he cared about was gone and he could die if he tried to run...

The saiyan could see he was ganging leverage and taunted the young apprentice."I see the look in your eyes. You know I'm telling the truth. So, since you have nowhere else to go, why not join me? With my newfound strength, and your soon to be immorality, we will be unstoppable."

His eyes flashed with hate and defiance."Join you? Why should I?"

"Because where are you going to go from here? I've emptied this universe already just like the rest of them for the most part. No one is going to help you. Why not join me, and greatness will be your reward. I know justice is your goal and so is mine, so why not join forces so we can create a new world?"

"No way."

Black raised an eyebrow."Oh? Why not? Face it, there is nothing left for you here. The only way to go forward, is to join forces with me in order for us to gain retribution against the mortals. Just join me or else."

"Or else? Is that a threat?" Zamasu asked defiantly.

"Its a promise. Because, if Zamasu, if you don't...lets just it won't end too well..." Zamasu saw out of the corner of his eye, Black's hand was illuminated by a purple glow. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

Sweat poured down his cheek, his eyes widening with pure fear."Y-You can't be serious." He backed away, now seeing that Black was cornering him. This psycho was going to kill him...

Black smirked, his threat weighing up."Oh I'm serious. After all, if you don't cooperate...lets just say that I won't hesitate finding another partner."

Zamasu remained silent. Seeing no other option, what other choice did he have? He hated his other self, but what other choices were available? Black outright said he would KILL HIM if he refused one more time. He was running out of options faster than you could count. Besides, Black could still kill him. There was nowhere to run and he'd die if he tried to fight lowered his weapon, backing down.

He had no choice. It was joining this man or death...which sounded preferable?

Black grinned, now he had him. Giving in was he? Good, he had him right where he wanted him.."I can see it, you know I'm right. If you see the light of justice partner, join me and we'll be unstoppable! Justice will be spread across the universe, just take my hand." He lowered his gaze, burning rage and hate remained in his eyes. He saw Black reach inside his pocket, and while still on guard, saw a green earring in his grip.

'Damn it, I'm trapped with this maniac. Well, the only way I can get out of this, is agreeing. Hopefully this doesn't end too badly.' This was the only option to guarantee survival.

He felt his patience slipping a bit as he rushed Zamasu."Come on, I know you want to. Justice must be served, so take my hand and we'll be as strong as ever." The kai remained silent before slowly reaching out. His hand shook uncontrollably as he took the earring in his hand. Black's malicious gaze never left as he accepted the deal.

"Glad you finally came to your senses."The false saiyan's grin widened with a large twisted look in his eyes.'You're mine now, Zamasu.' Black sneered to himself, he's getting what he wants, that's how the story always ends. Now he had his shield, he just needed to get him fixed a little. So he could be useful.

Zamasu's eyes widened when Black grabbed his hand sharply, the maniacal stare never leaving him. Chills ran down his spine as he felt his other self grab his shoulder with the help of the time ring, teleporting him out of universe 10.

The next thing he knew, he was on a strange planet. He narrowed his eyes as he saw where he was. He was now standing on a large rock alongside his least favorite partner."Where are we!? Why did you take me here?"

"Calm down, I'm simply summoning the dragon."

The kai did a double take as he saw the large dragon balls above him."SUMMONING THE DRAGON!?" The Super Dragon Balls? He had to be kidding!

"We have to get your immortality from somewhere. Now relax, let the pro show you how it's done. I've wished for this mortals body for a reason." Black raised his arms to the air and announced to the empty space of the world for the dragon to be summoned. Zamasu's face changed to one of shock when the golden dragon rose from the dragon balls. He covered his eyes and watched as the dragon stared down at them.

The golden being narrowed it's eyes."What do you wish for?" Not the first time he was summoned, he wondered what immature wish he was going to hear.

Black spoke for his other self."I wish for Zamasu to have immortality!"

Zamasu felt a blinding light surrounding him. He felt the golden hue leave him as the wish had been granted successfully."It worked..."

"Of course it did. How do you think I got this body? Now that the wish has been granted, I have something to do real quick."

"Do what?" Zamasu had no time to react, as Black fired multiple ki blasts at the Super Dragon Balls, and despite their immense power, they stood no chance against the powerful blast. The dragon's ear piercing screams from the pain as it perished with the dragon balls. The sight would traumatize horrifying screams never left Zamasu's ears.

"Sorry about that, but I had to make sure no one else could use them again." Black apologized, but it wasn't very sincere.

His mouth flew open as Black frowned as he destroyed the ancient artifacts. Zamasu's eyes widened as the orange balls shattered like glass. Such powerful relics of tt past were disposed off like useless trash.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He looked flabbergasted when Black destroyed the dragon balls. Those were important artifacts! Those had history and Black just destroyed them like they were nothing.

Black shrugged."To make sure our work is not reversed. Mortals would get curious about ways to reverse the damage." Zamasu remained silent.

"Now that it's in the past, let's continue making our marvelous future. I can see the potential we have together, you made the right choice." Black took Zamasu off guard when he gave the kai a hug. Needless to say, his other self was repulsed by the show of affection. He stood there frozen place, eyes burning with hatred. How DARE THIS BASTARD TOUCH HIS DIVINE BODY!?

"Unhand me this instant!" Zamasu demanded. All attempts to fight back were futile.

Black ignored this, and Zamasu stopped fighting eventually. It was pointless to fight against someone like Black. He didn't ever let his guard down, but he managed to hide the hurt and hatred long enough to let the false saiyan hug him.

"I said UNHAND ME. Get off!" Zamasu struggled to push off of him, but it was useless. Black was far too strong and into the moment of power to care about his other self's pleas and demands.

Black smirked and leaned against his partner's ear."Zamasu, remember, I'm the leader of this team. Calm down, it will be alright if you just give in."

After all, he was the one in control. He stopped struggling and reluctantly gave in. Black had won, for now at least. Zamasu clenched his fist, but kept quiet with a stoic look on his face.

Black grinned as his new shield was his, but Zamasu shared no feeling of affection for his new comrade. He simply cease fighting while keeping a somber look on his face remembering what happened earlier.

At this point, he had to move on. He had to fight for this cause, because it was for a better universe. Black better be keeping his word, but he still wanted to stab him in the back and had to resist the temptation. His other self killed his mentor and slaughtered all the other kais. However, there was no turning back. He wanted to kill him, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. Right now, he had no choice in the matter.

He closed his eyes with a deep frown on his face. This wasn't how he imagined gaining his position...being a supreme kai wasn't how he imagined it looking.

A rare moment of somberness filled his eyes. The universe was ahead of him and justice could be achieved, but that didn't mean he was happy...

As Black was about to teleport them out of here, he thought to himself about everything. A rare apology slipped into mind. 'I'm sorry, Gowasu. I let you down….'

* * *

**I won't update this story for a while on this account. So please do not expect me to do so. I'm doing this elsewhere and it'll be more local at a certain point. Leave reviews and comments, but I'll update when I feel like it on my other account.**


End file.
